


Go Back to Sleep

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couple, Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Lena is having troubles to sleep, but thankfully Kara is there to help her.OrKara fucks Lena back to sleep.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1053





	Go Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> English is NOT my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> This fic has a G!P character. If you're uncomfortable with that, don't read it. I have plenty of other fics you can go to, so don't be a pain in my ass.  
> Go follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea

One moment she was swimming in a pool of potstickers, a regular dream of her if you might ask, and the next thing she knew she was awake. Her eyes were still shut, but she could tell she was awake. The first thing Kara noticed was that she was alone in the too large bed. She knew that because she was cold and the familiar warmty of her girlfriend’s body wraped around hers was gone. She also couldn’t feel the soft hot breath hitting her neck or the firm hand grasping at her like she was about to disappear on thin air. And, also, she still had the blankets on. Lena hoggs the blankets, as much as she likes to pretend she doesn’t.

It was a long day of stoping robbers and putting down fires, so she went to sleep pretty early that night, right after making sure Lena ate dinner and that she wasn’t going to exaust herself working even more. She should know Lena wouldn’t listen to her so easily. With that in mind, Kara blinked her eyes open, taking some precious seconds to adjust her vision to the dark.

It took her a second to spot Lena. She was perched upon the window seat, holding one curtain pushed to the side so she could seee outside, a silk grey robe loosely draped around her. Kara was a sun lover, for obvious reasons, but the bright moonlight filtering through the window reflected on the pale skin and shiny material made Lena look even better. She was hugging one leg against her chest while her other foot touched the floor and she looked lost in thoughts as she watched National City from above.

Kara yawned softly and turned around, her body covered by the fluffly sheets, and propped her head up on her hand to watch her. Lena Kieran Luthor was the most beautiful woman that ever walked on Earth or any other planet, and Kara would know that because she had visit quite a number of those. Even in the dark, Kara felt weak at the sight of her. Weak on her knees, but Lena brought her a strenght that was almost of worship.

Lena turned her head slightly to the side when she heard the quiet rustling behind her, but she waited patiently before turning to find Kara’s blue eyes, althought, in the dark, they looked just as black as the rest of the room. A shame, she really liked those blue eyes. Kara looked up when she noticed she had Lena’s attention, cracking a smirk. Then, when she got a smile in return, she crooked her finger and beckoned Lena back to bed. Back to her. Back to where they both agreeded, a time ago and before they even knew, she belonged.

The CEO didn’t hesitate to shut the curtain and hop onto the ground to make her way back. She untyied and shedded her silk robe on the way, revealing nothing but soft pale skin. At that, Kara peeled back the sheets and Lena was lying beside her in a second, intertwining their legs and throwing one arm around her waist.

Feeling her chest swell, Kara touched her jaw with the tip of her fingers, so gentle, and leaned her head to kiss the red full lips as Lena hummed gladly at her. She had only been up for a few minutes, but it felt like hours since she last touched Kara and it was a welcoming feeling to be in her arms again.

“Did I wake you up, love?”

Kara shook her head and dropped another kiss on her forehead. “You didn’t. Why are you up?” Her voice was a little raspy after waking up and it sent shivers all the way up and down Lena’s spine.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lena answered in a whisper, already knowing what Kara would ask next.

“Do you want to talk about it?”Kara always knew when something was up. She had that extra power, as her girlfriend liked to tease her about. As she asked, Kara tucked some hair behind Lena’s ear before using her finger to trace a line from her jaw to her nose, where she booped it, drawing a smile from the other woman.

Lena exhaled a heavy sigh as she debated how to respond to such concern. Kara was good to her, she was always geniunely concerned and so open hearted that Lena just couldn’t not trust her, so she replied, “I had a bad dream earlier. I just want to go back to sleep, but I can’t.”

Kara understood much more tahn Lena could possibly imagine, or she liked to think so. Over their years of friendship and then dating, she was able to pick up on all the little nuances that made Lena herself, so she knew she couldn’t just ask her about the nightmare. Maybe she could tell her about it in the morning, or one day, but that wasn’t the time to make her face it. Kara had made a promise a long time ago to herself, to always be everything Lena needs, and what Lena needed in that moment was a distraction.

Something she was very good at. “Do you remember that time you FaceTimed me because you couldn’t sleep?”

Lena snorted at that, but she had a grin when she replied, “ _you_ FaceTimed me, don’t lie.”

Kara knew that Lena would correct her, like she expected her to, but she rolled her eyes to sell her plan. “We remember different things. Anyway, it was hella late and we FaceTimed after a long day of meetings and those boring things a badass CEO like you has to go through.” She skiped the part where she was still awake because she had decided to fly by L-Corp to see if Lena was still working and then, after not noticing any light on, went to check the woman’s penthouse and saw her sitting on her couch with a wine glass in hand looking at the black screen of the television.

Lena’s thumb moved to caress the place she knew Kara had a old scar back from Krypton as she smiled up at her. “Badass CEO, I like the sound of that.”

“Of course you do,” she rolled her eyes again, but hugged Lena even closer to her body. “As I was saying, we talked for hours until you went to bed. Then we talked even more because you told me you weren’t sleepy. Guess who lied then?” She teased. “You slept in like five minutes.”

Lena scoffed. “I was just as surprised as you were, trust me.”

The blonde chuckled. “Yes, I could tell. I watched you sleep for a couple of minutes, you were looking really cute, and then I noticed something was wrong,” she continued, her arms tightening around her girlfriend like the memory of that was somehow painful. “You started moving and grumbling, then you frowned,” poking Lena’s forehead at that, Kara smiled down at her again. “I knew you were having a bad dream then.”

“So you woke me up,” Lena whispered softly. “You called me, gently so I wouldn’t get even more scared, and you had this loopey smile I like so much.” That earned her another kiss on top of her head and Lena smiled. “Then you told me about this book you were reading and you read it to me.”

“I did.”

“You did,” Lena nodded, now using her finger to trace small paterns on Kara’s exposed chest.

“I watched you fall sleep again with a smile on your face. You looked.... peaceful and very cute.” Kara grinned at the memory while Lena was surprised by this new piece of information. “I remember wishing I was right there with you, but we were just friends at the time and it sounded a little creepy.”

“I would’ve loved it,” Lena retorted and pressed her lips on Kara’s shoulder. “How long did you watch me for?” She asked suddenly, her face becoming a light shade of pink when she remembered what dreams had assaulted her that night after falling asleep with Kara’s soft voice reading at her. She’d woken up the next morning with her own hand in her panties, ready to relieve the ache, and that’s when she knew that she couldn’t keep pretending she just wanted to be friends with Kara.

“Until my phone almost died.” It was true in part since her battery was low from they talking for so long, but she had received another call from Alex, asking for Supergirl’s help. After combating this weird looking yellow alien, Kara went out to buy a huge teddy bear for Lena to cuddle and that’s when she knew this thing with the woman was more than a friendship.

Lena was only half listening, though. She was suddenly busy staring at Kara’s lips, her hand caressing the bare skin under her fingers. “I wished I was that soudly asleep right now.”

There was just something in Lena’s tone which Kara had quickly learned to recognise. There was only one way of creating a distraction that was good enough for both of them.

Kara placed her hand behind Lena’s neck as her lips touched her forehead again, Lena closing her eyes in contentment. It never stoped to amaze her how sweet her girlfriend was. Then, Kara’s lips moved on to touch her eyes, one at a time, so softly that Lena placed her palm in the middle of Kara’s chest to remind herself that she was still there and it was all real.

“We could stay up and watch the sun rise,” Kara started, breaking the sweetness of the moment. “Or I could...” she shrugged, opting to act instead of finishing her sentence. She kissed Lena’s shoulder as the back of her hand slowly started to ghost over the soft skin of her arm.

Lena hummed at the shiver that ran down her skin before looking back at her with a smirk. “What are you going to do? Sing me a lullaby?”

A light blonde brow quirked up as amusement coloured Kara’s face and she looked quite adorable in Lena’s opinion. “Well, I could, but, you see, the perk of having a girlfriend,” she dropped another kiss on her shoulder, “is that I can just,” another kiss, this time against her earlobe, and her voice had dropped to a rusky whisper, “fuck you back to sleep.”

Lena gasped when a sudden flush of heat overtook her skin. Her eyes roamed over what she could see of her girlfriend’s form, her skin tingling with anticipation. “I suppose we can... try your method.”

“I’m glad we can agree on that,” Kara teased and the next thing Lena knew, she was giggling on top of her, dark hair falling all around them like a curtain and knees straddling Kara’s hips as she leaned down to kiss her lips.

Kara’s hands were on her hips as she pulled her down on top of her as their mouths worked against each other. Lena enjoyed the feeling of fingers digging into her skin and coming around to grab her ass, their stomachs and breasts against each other, their tongues tasting the other. She was so lost in those feelings that, the next thing she knew, the wind was knocked out of her lungs and the cold sheets were now against her back. Kara was on top of her now, holding both of her hands above her head with a proud grin.

“Kara...” she moaned as she tried to wiggle her way out. Lena knew she could have escaped if she really wanted to, Kara would never put her in a position she didn’t want to be, but the fact that the grip she was in wasn’t as easy to get out was a little thrilling.

“Yes?”

There was something to be said about the view from beneath Kara. Lena’s heart was pounding against her ribcage, pulse ringing in her ears as she looked up at the sexiest girl she had ever laid her eyes on. Kara Zor-El was like a sculpture, every muscle, every curve, every dip of her body was meant to take breaths away. But her face, her smell, her touch, her smile, those were the things that got to Lena the most.

Their relationship was still new enough that, in the time they’d been together, Lena was still surprised to see this side of Kara. She was usually so gentle with her, like she was afraid she’d break like a porcelain doll, so it still amazed how sometimes something clicked on Kara’s head and she suddenly was ready to go.

“What-“ Lena cleared her throat when her voice came out croaking from her mouth suddenly too dry. “What are you going to do?”

“We will see as it goes.”

Kara slowly shuffled backwards after pulling her long blonde hair over one shoulder and out of the way. She nestled her hips between Lena’s legs and started with her neck, kissing and sucking into the skin, letting her teeth and tongue graze the sensitive surface. Lena turned her head to the side to expose more of her throat and wrapped her legs around her hips.

“I’m right here for you, babe,” Kara said as her lips touched her temple and her finger traced circles around the nearest nipple. Kara’s hand then slowly descended her quivering stomach until she was cupping her between her legs. “Can you feel me, babe?”

Lena gasped as fingers started to swirl around playing with her wetness. “Yes,” she hissed and released one of her hands to grasp at Kara’s shoulders, digging her nails into the soft unbreakble skin. The CEO slowly slid her foot up the mattress until her heel was near her butt, knee falling to the side as she opened herself up and Kara had her mouth on hers again while she rubbed her pussy almost lazily.

Kara used her now wet index and middle fingers to caress her girlfriend’s pussy lips, up and down, firm enough so the vibration of the touch would sent pleasant sensation to her clit. Lena’s pussy was soaked and ready to be taken, but Kara wasn’t even thinking of doing that yet. She just kept kissing, licking and nipping at Lena’s lips, and jaw, and neck, and collarbones, and nipples. She finally released Lena’s other hand and the brunette immediately moved it to her hair.

“Is this what you want?” Kara asked casually as she used her now free arm to sustain most of her weight. Lena gasped when she felt a sharp tap against her clit, her heart stoping and then starting up again in a even faster rhythm. “Is this how you pictured it when you woke up?” It happened again, slowly but steadily.

Lena shut her eyes tightly. “I-“

“Breathe,” she was told and thank goodness for the reminder because that was something she had completely forgotten while lost in the feelings on her body. The fingers between her legs kept tapping away at her weakest spot and she had to consciously match her breathing with the breath blowing against her cheek. Her heart was beating against her chest almost painfully as her pussy clenched hard around nothing. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.”

“Oh fuck,” Lena took a sharp breath in when she realised she _could_ actually cum like this. Then, she let the breath out as an, “oh shit,” when she realised she _was_ going to cum like this. She’d learned enough about her own body to recognise when she was about to go over the edge.

“You gonna cum for me?” asked Kara, not sounding too presumptuous for her own good.

Lena turned her face in her direction and breathed an affirmative, and Kara watched how her mouth opened wide and her forehead furrowed as her hips chased her hand, but she wasn’t ready to let her jump the edge just yet. Kara worked her off smoothly and Lena sighed and relaxed her features when the blonde went back to just massaging her pussy lips for a bit, before she started tapping her clit a little harder and a little faster each time she went back and forth.

“Tell me what you want, babe,” her voice was so sexy that Lena wasn’t actually paying attention to what she was asking, but Lena knew she had been asked the same question before.

Lena could feel her pussy twitching in preparation, but she needed more than just teasing. “I wanna cum!” she replied in a outbust suddenly.

Kara smiled tenderly at her, surprisingly. “Then do it, babe.”

Lena was thankfull for her big empty apartment because that meant she could be as loud as she wanted. She yelped her release as Kara’s fingers pressed down on her and rubbed her off, starting a chain reaction that had her seeing stars and feeling tingly and warm all over her body as wetness spilled out of her. Kara pressed her lips on her neck as she helped her ride out her orgasm until Lena’s body went limp against the mattress under her.

She hummed happily against her now bruised skin and threw a leg over Lena’s, entering her only to slip out of her just as quickly. Kara used the wetness to go back to her clit, rubbing it through the hood in slow and firm circles. Her clit almost felt like an open nerve at the moment, she usually took some time to recover because she always got so sensitve afterward, but when Kara started talking again it just didn’t matter anymore.

“I want to give you another one. Can you do that for me?”

Lena gasped when she felt teeth against her neck and a low groan followed it shortly after. “I don’t know if I can. Not so soon.”

“Yes, you can,” Kara whispered against her skin. “Just don’t overthink it, babe.”

That sounded pretty good from where she was. “O-kay.”

“You wanna cum for me again, then?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I want to cum again. For you.”

“Sometimes I just can’t get over how beautiful you are,” said Kara, awe-struck, out of sudden. “You wanna cum for me? Then cum for me, babe.”

Lena shut her legs as her second orgasm took over, trapping Kara’s hand and thigh between them. Kara searched her lips to share a deep kiss, stilling her hand. Lena’s clit was definitelly too sensitive now and she felt like she was floating away, but as Kara slipped her tongue into her mouth and caressed her skin her thighs relaxed once more.

Kara wanted to be inside her so badly. She gently slipped two fingers inside her pussy and moved to kneel between her legs, dropping kisses all over the pale skin from her neck, down her collarbone, till her breasts. Her fingers slowly moved in and out and Lena struggled to breathe at the feeling of Kara’s fingers hitting her in the right spot and her mouth sucking on her nipples. She could feel Kara’s hair on her chest and her dick on her stomach as her hips forced her legs apart.

“I thought you were supposed to fuck me back to sleep, Ms. Danvers.” Lena gasped a little at the end, but she was almost proud of her ability of teasing her girlfriend even in that state.

Kara had settled her face between tensing thighs and her tongue soflty slid over the hood of her clit as she added one more finger into her fucking, effectively cutting off Lena’s teasing. She pistoned them in and out of her so skillfully that she had the CEO screaming out in ecstasy in no time. And, just at the right moment, she gave the gentlest of sucks and had her going over the edge once more.

After several minutes, in which Kara laid her body on top of her shaking form while waiting for her to caught her breath again, the superhero decided it was time. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat as Kara slowly pushed her hard cock inside Lena’s drooling pussy. She watched Lena’s eyes rool to the back of her head as her mouth opened wide, a high pitched moan escaping her swollen lips as Kara filled her up.

Kara closed her eyes as she took some time for her own pleasure, her hips moving back and forth and around. She breathed heavily, moaning here and there, just taking every bolt of pleasure coursing through her body.

“Kara...” she heard from beneath her, a needy sound.

Kara surged foward to kiss her deeply, exactly what they both wanted. She fucked Lena as she layed on top of her, hands gripping the CEO’s shoulders from underneath as her hips slowly met hers. She fucked her hard, but slowly, watching evey single reaction her moves were causing. Lena had wrapped her legs on her lower back and her nails were digging onto her back with strenght enough to leave marks behind, even if she couldn’t break the skin or cause any real demage, and she was going crazy as the gorgeous sculptural body on top of her pressed her back into the bed. Kara felt even bigger like that, with her dick touching every surface inside of her and with the way her clit was stimulated by her pubic bone every time she thrusted into her.

“Look at me.”

Lena obeyed without a second thought. The look in Kara’s eyes as she fucked her, the sound of her heavy breathing and the heat coming from her body was almost too much. She couldn’t form any words to describe how amazing she felt by being ravaged by the most beautiful being in the Universe, but she was very vocal to compensate it.

In the other hand, her sounds were like music to Kara. Lena had never felt tighter and having her body writhing underneath her was almost unbelievable, and the way her hips jutted up against hers on each thrust was just so sexy.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kara whispered against her ear. “Is this how you pictured how I would put you back to sleep?”

“No,” came the reply in between whimpers. “Fuck me harder. Please, Kara, I won’t break, please.”

Kara didn’t say a thing as she got to do exactly that, fucking Lena right through the bed. Lena’s hands clenched as her entire body shook over and over and her eyes could barely stay open as Kara fucked the living shit out of her. The loud wailing was basically just screaming and tears formed in the corner of her eyes when the sensations started to take over her.

“Cum with me, babe,” Kara choked out as she ran her thumbs over hard nipples.

Just like that, they were both hit by orgasmic waves. They kissed through their climax and fell over the edge together, Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s shoulders and the CEO’s legs wrapped losely around her waist, never letting go until they had ridden the wave off.

By the time they had catch their breathes, Kara had gone partially soft inside her and their releases were running down between them. The blonde carefully pulled away, drawing tired whimpers from both of them, before pressing a kiss on Lena’s cheek and rolling to her side. The brunette happily rolled too, throwing one leg over Kara’s and putting one arm over her waist as her head came to rest against her shoulder.

“Did you like that?”

God, she was so exausted. She couldn’t even roll her eyes at the smugness she could hear in Kara’s voice. “Shut up.”

“Go back to sleep, babe.” Kara raised the hand around her waist to press a kiss into the palm, before placing it back where it was. “We can discuss how awesome I am later.” She was glad to don’t get any answer back because, Rao, was she tired too.


End file.
